Mimic
by Kisara Leo
Summary: What happens when a slightly psychotic, brilliant, mischievous but totally a super hero with little to no filter and even less modesty, has her past found out by an old friend who thought she was gone forever?... He's ecstatic of cores, wouldn't you be?
1. Chapter 1

Double Dare attacked Mimic out of nowhere. She didn't have the slightest clue as to why, but she knew that the circus was in town and that was where they came from.

"Don't you two usually terrorize Nightwing?" The didn't answer her, just kept chasing "He's only a few towns over, I'm sure he won't mind if you stop by." The duo stopped

"How do you know where he is?" Aliki questioned

"Because we're friends, kinda. Now if you wanna have some real fun, instead of chasing me, let's go crash his date. What do you say?"

"We're in!" The girls exclaimed. Mimic lead the girls to a dinner a few towns over.

"Now girls, all you gotta do to get his attention, is go in and start flipping tables. If you're lucky, he'll forget to change before he starts to play" Mimic laughed slightly "Wouldn't that be fun"

Double Dare went in and broke most everything they could get their hands on. Within moments all the people were gone and Nightwing was there to save the night. He took out the girls fairly quickly, he seemed more pissed than usual, no silly banter, jokes or puns. After he tied them up, Mimic entered the building.

"You seem rather aggressive tonight? All they wanted to do was play"

"You sent them here?" Nightwing sounded very very mad.

"Relax, all I did was help you capture two wanted criminals." Sirens sounded in the distance "Looks like my que to go" Mimic grappled out a window

"I'm not through with you!" Nightwing followed. The second he landed on the roof he tackled Mimic and pinned her. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't hand you over to the cops"

"Because I didn't do anything. In case you forgot, I'm mostly on your side" She reached for something in her pocket, Nightwing grabbed her hand. "Relax," She pushed the male off her "it's a snickers, figured you could use one" She tossed it to him "I'll find you later" And she was gone. As much as he disliked Mimic, he had to admit that sometimes she actually had a good sense of humor. But a pretty twisted idea of how the hero life actually worked.


	2. Chapter 2

Mimic was doing her usual messing around, as someone else, when a somewhat familiar character appeared to 'stop' her. She played with him for a while, like a game of cat and mouse. She seemed to think it fit the character she was playing.

"I thought you'd of figured it out by now" Mimic's words echoed through the warehouse from the rafter she was in, while watching Nightwing look around. He suddenly put away his weapon and dropped his defensive pose.

"Alright, you're not who I thought." He called through the place.

"Bingo!" Mimic dropped from the rafter and landed behind Nightwing. "Now I wonder what in the world would've given me away?" Nightwing turned to face her "Oh! I know. It was that voice wasn't it? Shoulda kept my mouth shut, we could've played this for hours"

"For the world's greatest copycat, you suck at voices"

"I guess I should probably work on that at some point." She turned and started to leave "See ya later Dick"

"Wait." He said as she reached the door "How do you..?"

"Raised by the Bat and you don't know?" She only turned her head "Oh Mr. Greyson I'm offended. I guess you're not as smart as I gave you credit for." And she left without another word. Nightwing was left puzzled 'How does Mimic know his secret identity?' 'What else does she know?' He ran outside to see if she was still close. But all he saw were empty roads and factory buildings.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning he went to Bruce's mansion to see if he knew anything. They were down in the Batcave.

"I need information on Mimic. What do you know about her?" Dick practically demanded.

"She can copy the movements and tactics of almost anyone perfectly, she has a high intelligence and she likes to play games with people. Though she causes trouble, she seems to be on our side"

"That's it?"

"Whats with the sudden interest?"

"I ran into her last night, she called me by name, and she knows who you are too. If we're not 100% certain she's on our side, we need to figure out how she knows this, and who she is." Dick was surprised to see how unsurprised Bruce was. "You know her, don't you. Bruce, who is she?"

"Her name is Zoey. I found her when she was just a kid. I took her in and tried to take care of her, but it got hard to raise a child while I was gone all the time. Some of my workers took her in for me"

"I can't believe it. All this time you basically had a daughter and never told me? And you just gave her away! Was I just a replacement!?" Dick was furious.

"Dick, you know why I adopted you. It had nothing to do with her." Bruce said plainly. Dick took a moment to calm down.

"This still doesn't explain how she knows so much."

"I may have let her visit a few times." Alfred mentioned

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Bruce snapped

"I wasn't sure how you would take it, sir."

"Wait, she's that Zoey? Are you sure?"

"You knew she was over too?"

"I saw her here a few times." Dick muttered. Alfred became suspicious. He only knew of one time that Dick was even home during her visits.

"Master Dick, it seems that you may know more about her visits than I do."

"Dick?" Bruce questioned

"I'll explain later. I gotta go." He ran out the door. Alfred looked at Bruce. He was frustrated, but didn't show it.


	4. Chapter 4

Dick went patrolling that night as Nightwing. He followed a trail that seemed to be Harley Quinn, but he knew better.

"Come out, Zoey." Nightwing called down an alleyway. Mimic jumped next to him.

"So you talked to Bruce, I see."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Which part?"

"Any of it."

"Well, I didn't tell you everything that happened before we met, because I didn't want you to think I was using you to get closer to Bruce."

"And why did you leave?"

"After I was kidnapped by that league of villains..."

"What!? When did this happen? How did it happen? What did they do to you?"

"Nothing too bad happened. One morning Joker showed up at my house, chloroformed me and I woke up in their layer. But long story short, I worked with them and then against them. I kinda had fun and decided I was going to be this."

"I don't understand. All these years, I thought something had happened to you. I thought..."

"Dick, I didn't want you to talk me out of it. And I knew if I spent too much time with you, you'd figure it out. So, I just kinda left."

"Where?"

"I'm slightly homeless. Keep my stuff in abandoned shacks. Keeps me on the down low, you know? Can't look me up and show up at my door."

"Only you. Come on"

"Come on, where?"

"You're staying with me tonight."

"Yey, a sleepover!" Zoey gladly followed Dick to his apartment. She stole one of his shirts and a blanket to sleep in and crashed on his couch. But before she could fall asleep, Dick had one last question.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Face shape, body structure, your equipment. The fact that you're you and I know who you are."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Zoey got up, went to the kitchen and started rummaging through the cupboards. Dick woke up when he heard the sound of metal clanking and went to see what was going on. In the kitchen he saw Zoey looking through the fridge.

"What are you doing?" He asked, trying to ignore the fact that she wasn't wearing pants.

"I was seeing if you had any good breakfast food. But, it looks like you have nothing but whipped cream and chocolate." She sprayed some of the whipped cream in her mouth "So now I know what you do in your free time"

"Um..."

"Don't worry, kinkey sex is fun. I do it." She closed the fridge "I'm gonna take a shower." She wandered to the bathroom. Dick couldn't believe how he hadn't noticed who she was sooner, she acts almost exactly the same as she always had, even as Mimic, the difference was the costume. He knew there was a reason he found himself helping her all the time.

When she was done in the shower, she walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and went straight to Dicks room. He was in the living room and followed her to see what she was doing. The second he stepped into the room she spoke.

"I need your clothes cause I didn't even think of what to wear." She was going through his closet. "I think I can make something out of this." She pulled out a black wife beater "I'm probably going to ruin this."

"How?"

"You'll see when I'm done. Or watch, I don't care" She dropped the towel and tossed the wife beater on, but she skipped putting her arms through and just pulled it down enough to cover her butt making it into a skirt, but that left her upper half exposed. "Now what else can I use?" She looked some more. Then turned to Dick "Is there..." He was covering his eyes "You can't tell me you've never seen tits before," She went over to him and grabbed his hands off his eyes "It's your closet, help me find something" He quickly pulled out a white button up and handed it to her. "I guess this can work" She put it on and tied it up to the side so it wasn't so long.

"Are you really gonna wear that?"

"Yeah. Why? Does it look bad?"

"No, just..."

"Then what?"

"You could be a bit more modest."

"Why should I be modest?" She ran her finger down his chest, letting her nail barely graze his skin. He grabbed her hand once she reached his navel and shook his head. Zoey giggled "Easy to make you cringe"

"You're still bad as ever"

"I know" She went to the living room and put on her boots "Do I look like too much of a hooker?"

"Only kind of."

"Good, let's go out to eat. Get dressed" She tossed some clothes at him and left the room.


End file.
